Easier to Run
by Obsidian Blade
Summary: Hounded by Bulma's taunting words, Vegeta flees Capsule Corp to give himself some room to think. One shot.


**Easier to Run**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or Linkin Park's _Easier to Run_. Just to state the obvious. 

_You're just a coward. You go around acting like you'r so tough, but really all you're doing is hiding from yourself._

Vegeta flew faster, his raven black hair blown back against his shoulders as the water shot by beneath him. Why did she have to make him think so much? He was the prince of Saiyans! He was not a coward in any respect. The reason for distancing himself from the others was just because they weren't worthy of him. Anyway, caring only brings pain... 

_'Caring only brings pain'. Is that what you're going to say for the day? You're only proving my point, hiding to stop yourself hurting._

"I'm not hiding! I'm not running away!" 

His royal blue ki flared out around him and he went even faster. Get away from her, away from her prying mind that so often made him question himself so much. 

"There's nothing to question!" Vegeta yelled to the water, the wind blowing his words back into his mouth, "I act this way because this IS ME!" 

_You're so self-centered! It's always me me me! All you care about is keeping yourself safe. Didn't it ever occur to you that you might hurt other people?_

He landed hard on the beach of a deserted island. The sand whipped up around the Saiyan prince in the face of his ki, blowing far out over the water. The island was green and peacefull, tropical birds cooing to each other as they sat high in the branches of the trees. Around it the sea was calm, bright sun reflecting from its sparkling surface and bringing out the bright turquoise in the waves. All the beauty of it did nothing to calm Vegeta's nerves. If anything it made his anger worse.   
Obsidian eyes burning with unsurpressed fury Vegeta blasted one of the birds into oblivion, the spiraling light of his blast shooting far into the sky. 

"Baka chikyuu-jin!" He yelled, leviating high into the air and firing seven ki waves into the green foliage of the island, "Caring for each other make you weak! Other people are weaknesses! I don't care if I hurt anyone else, they can all burn in Hell for all I care!" 

_I would say damn you to Hell, but it'd be a waste of breath, wouldn't it? After all, you're already destined to go there, Vegeta. The question is, will it make a diferance? You can't tell me you're happy here on your own._

"Your right on one thing, onna!" He shouted, releasing a volley of destructive light into the land and creatures below. "I'm not happy here! Not without being Super Saiyan! I'll only be happy when Kakarot is dead and this pathetic mudball of a planet is an asteroid field!" 

_You won't let anyone get close to you just because your scared. Not because you're so high and mighty, because you're scared. How does it feel to always be alone, huh, Vegeta? You happy that way? Because it's easier to escape the pain of loss and replace it with solitude for every living moment of your whole useless life? Wouldn't one sharp quick pain be better?_

"Baka onna! You don't know loss! It's not quick. It goes on and on until, plaguing you every day so that sleep is your only santuary. And it's gone too. You don't have santuary because you've got nightmares! Hear me onna? You want to feel loss? Well I'll show it to you, as soon as I've reached Super Saiyan I'll raze this planet to the ground, but I'll be sure to make you survive. see how you like being the only one left! You think you know what I feel? I'LL SHOW IT TO YOU!" 

He blitzed the island, blue and yellow ki blasts raining into the tropical paradise until it was nothing but aqua water, shimmering and bubbling from the heat of the rock beneath. Vegeta hovered high above the now empty ocean, breathing heavily in anger, exersion and heated joy at having blown something up. 

_You're crazy, sentancing yourself to all that pain. You know that's a punishment here? Called 'solitary confinement'. Well, I think you deserve it. You need some punishment after killing all those innocents!_

"You think I killed them because I wanted to, onna?" He whispered to the sea, "Do you really think I would want to kill people who were incapable of fighting back? There's no honour in killing innocents. Perhaps you were right about more than one thing. I will end up in Hell. And I do suffer every day. And I do deserve it. Damn Freiza. If it wasn't for him I might have had a proper past... And future." 

You're always going on about being the 'prince of Saiyans' and all that crap. If your past was so damn bad WHY DON'T YOU FORGET IT?? I bet you could change. Piccolo did and he was damn evil when we first met him. 

"I can't change." He muttered, giving in to his true thoughts, "I can't because it goes against everything they taught me. You're right. It is easier to run. But if I could, I would change. If I could stand up and take all that I have done and... Do whatever I could to make it better... I would. I would learn to feel again. But it is easier to run."

* * *

**A/N:** If you've seen this before, it was probably on my friend Siara the Black-Winged Angel's account, as she keeps snagging my one shots. ¬.¬ Not that I'm mad at her, mind, because seeing the reviews this got before has given me a nice confidence boost. Despite the fact that this was written way back when I was twelve (in _Dangerous Bond _time, which is no good thing), I've decided to post it and my other DBZ oneshot, _Grief_, on my own account. Siara has promised to delete them from hers, because she is apparently happy because her main aim was just to get me to show these to the general public. Go figure. 

Being a review-loving freak though, I had to make sure I didn't just delete them. Here are the original reviews and my replies (if you wrote one of these and don't want it shown, e-mail me about it): 

Giselle 2004-10-09 1 Anonymous   
more, i want more...please? 

_I doubt I'll be writing a sequel, simply because this is so old that touching it seems risky. I may have a go at another one though, who knows. Inspiration is a tricky thing. ._

Obsidian Blade 2004-09-15 1 Signed   
sends Siara a shifty-eyed look 

You, me, Jiang Wei and a frozen tuna in the parking lot. Seven-thirty. Come alone... And we shall deal with this. XD 

Now, to all you lovely reviewers who have just given me a massive great ego boost... 

THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

I always feel much more tentative about posting one-shots than epics, for some odd reason, so all these reviews mean that much more. I'm sorry to say that I'm probably not going to continue this (it's meant to be a one-shot, so there it shall probably stay) but I do have two DBZ epics at my own account and Siara has nicked twitchtwitch one of my other one-chapter long things. So if you want more, that's where to go! 

I may well post another one-shot at my own account, but perhaps not. We'll see... 

_For any of you that care, teh tuna > all. I won that fight in the car parking lot fair and square. XD_

Kataan 2004-09-14 1 Signed HOLY SH!T that was one of the best things i have every read you know that wow it has so much emotion i hope this isnt a one shot cause he does change or he did does but u know, know one knows how they never sai. My theory is that he started in believing love but after i read this and if it was apart of the series i wouldve thought that he changed after actually accepting. 

_Heh, who knows, maybe he did change noticably... but maybe he didn't. I love leaving my readers with questions like these to ponder. :P Thanks for all that lovely praise too!_

DBZAngelX 2004-09-12 1 Signed Hey, that was really nice! Excellent job and nice use of song. Maybe you should make another chapter! hint, hint 

_Damn, too many people are hinting. XD What's an overworked author to do?   
...   
Wait, don't answer that. I have this strange feeling that it'll involve writing more chapters. . _

Leelo77 2004-09-12 1 Signed awesome story, i loved it 

Chibi Vegeta Face 2004-09-12 1 Signed Sniff, Sniff That was so beautiful! 

_Thank you! I feel loved. _

And always remember, even if I never do write a sequel to this one, I do have other DBZ fics. Dangerous Bond may be dead, but Chrono Leap is being revised and Ethereal Fantasy should be wicked once I've really gotten stuck in. But enough self-advertising! I hope you liked the fic! 


End file.
